objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Object 3 in 1 School
Note: ONLY BrownFamily1108, Nemolee.exe, Kaija The Braixen, Cillill, Cutiesunflower and Polarjack77 can edit! Object 3 in 1 School is a roleplaying forum by BrownFamily1108. Rules *No rude comments. *No vandalism. *In the Fan-Art part of the page, you can upload custom poses or custom assets. You do all the characters if you want, but it would take a while to do. *Make sure your fan art is good looking. List of grades *Preschool *Pre-K *Kindergarten *1st Grade *2nd Grade *3rd Grade *4th Grade *5th Grade *6th Grade *7th Grade *8th Grade *Freshman/9th Grade *Sophomore/10th Grade *Junior/11th Grade *Senior/12th Grade Characters (Credit to all of the creators for these characters) Staff Tape Recorder Pose.png|Miss. Tape Recorder (Preschool Teacher) SD Card Pose.png|Mr. SD Card (Pre-K Teacher) TV OV Pose.png|Mrs. TV (Kindergarten Teacher) Mustard.png|Mr. Mustard (1st Grade Teacher) Ch02 pic24.png|Ms. Sunscreen (2nd Grade Teacher) Melody Star - Magic Wand.png|Mr. Magic Wand (3rd Grade Teacher) Los Angeles Flag Pose.png|Mrs. Los Angeles Flag (4th Grade Teacher) Chapstick Pose.png|Mr. Chapstick (5th Grade Teacher) IPodFromObjectHavoc.png|Mr. IPod (6th Grade Teacher) IPad Rig.png|Mr. IPad (7th Grade Teacher) Mouse Pad Pose.png|Ms. Mouse Pad (8th Grade Teacher) Kit Kat Pose.png|Mr. Kit Kat (9th Grade Teacher) Sprite Pose.png|Mr. Sprite (10th Grade) Las Vegas Flag Pose.png|Mrs. Las Vegas Flag (11th Grade Teacher) Bfsp portrait Taco.png|Mr. Taco (12th Grade Teacher) XLikeKnife.png|Mr. X (Dean/Principal) Pinkie.png|Mrs. Safety Pin (Vice-Dean/Vice-Principal) Battle For A Wish Broom.png|Mr. Broom (Janitor) Syringe Pose.png|Mr. Syringe (Nurse) Bookmark_2.png|Mr. Bookmark (Hall Monitor) Neck Pillow Pose.png|Mrs. Neck Pillow (Police Security) Chicken Bites Pose.png|Mr. Chicken Bites (Doctor) Students PeanutEC.png|Peanut ♀ (Pants) (Senior/12th Grade) Ring Pose 6 2017.png|Ring ♀ (Skirt) (Senior/12th Grade) Tomatosr.png|Tomato ♂ Watery.png|Water ♂ ChewingGumPose.png|Gum ♀ (Skirt) (Senior/12th Grade) Envelopesr.png|Envelope ♂ Street Light Pose.png|Street Light ♀ (Skirt) CyanPoseNew.png|Blue Ball ♂ MintPoseNew.png|Green Ball ♀ (Skirt) Axe 2.png|Axe ♀ (Dress) Stapler New Pose.png|Stapler ♀ (Pants) Htwins 24.png|Waffle ♂ 46. Glasses.png|Glasses ♀ (Pants) Basketball-0.png|Basketball ♂ Quarter (BFTC).png|Quarter ♂ New_Cup_Pose.png|Cup ♂ BananaNew.png|Banana ♂ Whiteboard_New_Pose.png|Whiteboard ♀ (Skirt) Microwave (IA).png|Microwave ♂ Shovel 1.png|Shovel ♀ (Pants) Toilet Paper pose.jpg|Toilet Paper ♂ Swabby New Pose.png|Swabby/Q-Tip ♀ (Pants) ACWAGT Pizza Pose.png|Pizza ♂ Htwins 13.png|Milk ♀ (Skirt) Normal Pen Pose.png|Black Pen ♂ Cherry OM Pose.png|Cherry ♂ ObjectIslandLollipopPose.png|Lollipop ♀ (Skirt) (Freshman/9th Grade) Potator.png|Potato ♂ Pose-Raisin2.png|Raisin ♂ Key (BFOD Pose).png|Key ♀ (Pants) Ball-8-pose-bpi.png|8-Ball ♂ (Freshman/9th Grade) Hammer (TFFP Pose).png|Hammer ♂ Volleyball Serious Pose.png|Volleyball ♀ (Pants) Chip by SuperJacob2015.png|Chip ♂ Bowling Ball pose.png|Bowling Ball ♂ 139px-Steak.png|Steak ♂ Butter(IB Pose).png|Butter ♂ Boulder (OF Pose).png|Boulder ♂ Sawbladesr.png|Saw Blade ♂ WOW E New Pose.png|E ♂ WOW Lego New Pose.png|Lego ♂ Dominopose.png|Domino ♀ (Skirt) Lampy Pose.png|Lampy ♀ (Skirt) Vasesr.png|Vase ♀ (Skirt) Netty 2.png|Netty ♀ (Skirt) Remote Poster Pose.png|Remote ♂ (Freshman/9th Grade) New Racket Pose.png|Racket ♀ (Skirt) Laptop- like AJ.png|Laptop ♂ TNTBI.png|TNT ♂ Hourglass (AA) Pose.png|Hourglass ♀ (Skirt) Htwins 14.png|Orange/Tangerine ♂ Cookie (BFTC).png|Cookie ♀ (Pants) Tetris Block-0.png|Tetris Block ♂ Melon (3).png|Watermelon ♂ Hot Sauce.png|Hot Sauce ♂ Plum Pose.png|Plum ♀ (Skirt) Burrito-0.png|Burrito ♂ BB Posey.png|Beach Ball ♀ (Skirt) Dollar Rig.png|Dollar ♂ Mushroom3.png|Mushroom ♂ Bowling ball by sugarcube1999-d9i8o5e.jpg|Bowling Bally ♀ (Skirt) Flashlight (3).png|Flashlight ♀ (Skirt) Candle's pose.png|Candle ♂ GrenadePose.png|Grenade ♂ Flame.PNG|Flame ♂ Pants pose.png|Pants ♀ (Pants) Green Eraser pose new.png|Green Eraser ♂ Cherry Quartz.png|Jewelry ♀ (Skirt) Chain pose.png|Chain ♂ AI Tree Pose.png|Tree ♀ (Pants) Htwins 21.png|Toothbrush ♀ (Pants) Flowery.png|Flowery ♀ (Skirt) Htwins 5.png|Cake ♂ Slipper (2).png|Slipper ♀ (Pants) IF Flash Drive.png|Flash Drive/USB ♂ Skærmbillede 2013-09-21 kl. 08.58.18.png|Brain ♂ 2015Football.png|Football ♂ (Junior/11th Grade) GlowstickPose.png|Glowstick ♀ (Pants) (Sophmore/10th Grade) Globe idle by xanyleaves-d7dbdlu.png|World ♂ New Lavender Pose.png|Purple Ball ♀ (Skirt) New Magenta Pose.png|Pink Ball ♀ (Skirt) Circle Pose.png|Yellow Ball ♂ Dot-0.png|Black Ball ♂ CO Orange Pose.png|Orange Ball ♂ CO Dark Red Pose.png|Red Ball ♂ CO White Pose.png|White Ball ♀ (Pants) GrayNew.png|Gray Ball ♂ BrownNew.png|Brown Ball ♂ Dime (TBFDIWP).png|Dime ♀ (Pants) Lightningsr.png|Lightning ♂ Candysr.png|Candy ♀ (Pants) Phone Rig.png|Phone ♂ 2015Lemon.png|Lemon ♀ (Skirt) Limey.png|Lime ♂ Waffle iron.png|Waffle Iron ♀ (Pants) Oven-0.png|Oven ♂ EW Grape Juice Pose.png|Grape Juice/GJ ♂ New Extinguisher Pose.png|Extinguisher ♂ Lipstick BOTI.png|Lipstick ♀ (Skirt) Xylophone Pose.png|Xylophone ♀ (Pants) Higligter Pose ITV.png|Highlighter ♂ -12- Marker.png|Marker ♂ Clock SLOR.png|Clock ♂ Object Omniverse Trophy.png|Trophy (No relation to the Inanimate Insanity character) ♀ (Pants) Mirror (3).png|Mirror ♀ (Skirt) Yellow Bubble Wand (Object Variations).png|Bubble Blower (No relation to the OC made by BrownFamily1108) ♀ (Skirt) Blue face.png|Blue Face ♂ Purple Door New Pose.png|Door ♀ (Pants) Zinc pose.png|Zinc ♂ Strawberry ice cream.png|Ice Cream ♀ (Pants) King pose new.png|King ♂ 115px-UmbrellaIdle.png|Umbrella ♂ Arch New Pose.png|Arch ♂ Chess Piece (BFTC).png|Pawn ♀ (Skirt) CrayonPose.png|Crayon ♀ (Skirt) RailroadTracksPose.png|Train Tracks ♀ (Skirt) Lighter (KRC).png|Lighter (No relation to the Object Overload character) ♂ Torch.png|Torch ♀ (Pants) Cheesy Pose ITV.png|Cheesy ♂ Forky Pose ITV.png|Fork ♀ (Pants) Apple Pose 2.png|Apple (No relation to the I.I. character) ♂ New Burger Pose.png|Burger ♂ Funmallow.png|Funmallow/Pink Marshmallow ♀ (Skirt) Bottlë.png|Bottle ♀ (Skirt) Football (Soccerball).png|Soccer Ball (No relation to the Object Overload character) ♀ (Pants) New Mitten Pose.png|Mitten ♀ (Skirt) Carrot Pose ITV.png|Carrot ♀ (Pants) Hershey Bar New Pose.png|Hershey Bar ♂ (12th Grade/Senior) CDPose.png|CD ♂ Button (IA).png|Button ♀ (Pants) Acorn Pose OU.png|Acorn ♂ DeoPose.png|Deodorant ♂ Lamp Pose (1).png|Lamp (No relation to Lampy) ♀ (Pants) 6. Bomby.png|Bomby ♂ DonutPose-0.png|Donut (No relation to the BFDI character) ♀ (Skirt) Fries Pose Cannibal.png|French Fries (No relation to the BFDI character) ♂ Bag (3).png|Bag ♀ (Pants) Object terror reboot beer by lbn object terror-da1n9ni.png|Beer ♂ Celery.png|Celery ♂ Cucumber Season 2.png|Cucumber ♂ EW Strawberry Pose.png|Strawberry ♀ (Skirt) Yo-Yo season 2 pose.png|Yo-Yo ♂ Paint Bucket pose.jpg|Paint Bucket ♀ (Skirt) (Junior/11th Grade) Pear (1).png|Pear ♂ Jam's pose.png|Jam ♀ (Skirt) OJ OV Pose.png|OJ/Orange Juice (No relation to the I.I. character or Object Invasion character) ♂ Bread Knife.png|Knife (No relation to the I.I. character) ♂ 2015Yarn.png|Yarn ♀ (Pants) Fftw contestant popsicle by ttnofficial-d9t7wv5.png|Popsicle ♀ (Skirt) Soda (1).png|Soda ♀ (Pants) Pea 1 Pose.png|Pea ♀ (Pants) PineapplePose.png|Pineapple ♂ Domino pose.png|Dominoy (No relation to Domino) ♂ Soapy Season 2.png|Soap (No relation to the I.I. character) ♂ Blender Poster Pose.png|Blender ♂ A by LBN-Object-Terror.png|A ♂ B by LBN-Object-Terror.png|B ♂ WOW L Pose.png|L ♂ (Junior/11th Grade) Ball-6-pose-bpi.png|6-Ball ♂ Ball-7-pose-bpi.png|7-Ball ♀ (Skirt) BowlPose.png|Bowl ♀ (Pants) Thermometer Pose.png|Thermometer ♀ (Pants) 174px-Jack.png|Jack ♂ Gameboy advance pose.png|Gameboy Advance/GBA ♂ Corny Pose.png|Corny ♂ CloudPose.png|Cloud ♀ (Skirt) Cloud (BFTC).png|Cloudy ♂ Fridge (3).png|Fridge ♂ Brick (3).png|Brick ♂ Object havoc plank by toonmaster99-d7l7a4t (1).png|Plank/Wood ♂ FlashlightPose.png|Flashlighty ♂ Grape (OF Pose).png|Grape ♂ Jaffa.png|Jaffa Cake ♀ (Pants) Stary (OF Pose).png|Star ♂ Snowflake_(Object_Trek).png|Snowflake ♀ (Skirt) (Freshman/9th Grade) Pentagon (OF Pose).png|Pentagon ♂ Wheel pose 1.png|Wheel ♂ Lighthouse Pose.png|Lighthouse ♀ (Pants) Plate by ObjectChaos.png|Plate ♂ Cereal Box Pose 1.png|Cereal ♂ Watermelon Poptart Pose.png|Pop-Tart ♀ (Pants) Firework.png|Firework ♀ (Skirt) Seashelly Pose.png|Seashell ♀ (Pants) Pushpin Pose.png|Pushpin ♂ Chocolate Cupcake Pose.png|Chocolate Cupcake ♀ (Skirt) Chocolate Coin Pose.png|Chocolate Coin ♂ Chocolate Milk with limbs.png|Chocolate Milk/CM ♂ Minty Pose.png|Mint ♂ Water Gun Pose.png|Water Gun ♀ (Pants) Spoony Pose ITV.png|Spoon ♀ (Pants) New Magnifying Glass Pose.png|Magnifying Glass ♂ Chalcky.png|Chalky ♀ (Skirt) Red Coin Pose.png|Red Coin ♀ (Skirt) Windows 7 Idle.png|Windows Logo ♂ Exit sign.png|Exit Sign ♀ (Pants) Coffee Rig.png|Coffee ♂ BroccoliPose.png|Broccoli (No relation to the TOMGR Character) ♂ Slingshot Newer Pose.png|Slingshot ♀ (Pants) Wallet_Pic.png|Wallet (No relation to the Object Terror character) ♂ Ruler Pose.png|Ruler ♂ Sapphire Pose BDX.png|Sapphire ♀ (Skirt) DiamondCFAM.png|Diamond ♀ (Skirt) Diamond Pickaxedf.png|Diamond Pickaxe ♂ Diamond Swordswag.png|Diamond Sword ♂ Meteor_pose_by_ultrajacob2016-da6gwyf.png|Meteor ♀ (Pants) Notebook Paper Rig.png|Papery (No relation to the I.I. Character) ♂ Post-It Note.png|Post-It Note ♂ Music Note Pose ITV.png|Music Note ♂ Coconut (Pose).png|Coconut ♂ Dollarpose.png|Dollary ♂ Banana Lollipop Pose.png|Lollipopy ♀ (Skirt) Ink Bottle Pose.png|Ink ♂ CFCC Softball.png|Softball ♂ Deep Dish Pizza Idle.png|Deep Dish Pizza ♀ (Pants) Flasky Old Pose.png|Flasky ♀ (Pants) Yogurt Cup Pose.png|Yogurt ♂ WTW- Yogurt by thendo26.png|Yogurty ♀ (Skirt) Computer Idle (2).png|Computer ♂ Screwdriver wiki pose.png|Screwdriver ♂ Trash Can Pose.png|Trash Can ♂ Jawbreaker Pose.png|Jawbreaker ♂ UFFI Bell Pose.png|Bell ♂ 2015Jawbreaker.png|Jawbreakery ♂ Cherry Idle.png|Wild Cherry ♀ (Skirt) (5th Grade) Tire.png|Tire ♂ Sugar CubeBI.png|Sugary ♀ (Skirt) Milkshake 2017.png|Milkshake ♂ M&MPose.png|M&M ♂ Skittle Rig.png|Skittle ♀ (Skirt) Battle For Cake Kingdom Mango.png|Mango ♂ 190px-Blueberry Skateboarding.png|Blueberry ♂ TieAgain.png|Tie ♂ Microphone Idle.png|Microphone (No relation to the I.I. character) ♀ (Pants) Fruit Punch (1).png|Fruit Punch ♀ (Skirt) Pose-Boot.png|Boot ♂ Boomerang(IB Pose).png|Boomerang ♂ Chainsaw Season 2 pose.png|Chainsaw ♂ Gelatin 6.png|Gelatin ♂ CologneAgain.png|Cologne ♂ FedoraPose.png|Fedora ♂ Sirenagain.png|Siren ♂ (Sophomore/10th Grade) Bfop apple juice by hurricanehunterjacks-da73zgy.png|Apple Juice/AJ ♂ Gun (OF Pose).png|Gun ♂ Torpedo, The Cutie.PNG|Torpedo ♀ (Pants) Jelly Bean Rig.png|Jelly Bean ♀ (Pants) Medicine Pose.png|Medicine ♀ (Skirt) Red face.png|Red Face ♂ Bug Spray Pose.png|Bug Spray ♂ Official Oreo Pose.png|Oreo ♂ Timer pose.jpg|Timer ♀ (Skirt) Bfsp portrait Ruby.png|Ruby ♀ (Skirt) That boi.jpg|Symbol/Red-Blue ♂ Energy Drink.png|Energy Drink ♂ OLD5-Cone.png|Cone ♀ (Pants) Feather Pose ITV.png|Feather ♀ (Pants) Magenta pose.png|Magenta Square ♀ (Skirt) Cyan Top Hat Pose.png|Cyan Top Hat ♂ Magenta Top Hat Pose.png|Magenta Top Hat ♀ (Skirt) Chicken Leg Pose.png|Chicken Leg ♂ Fire Drop new pose.png|Oil Drop ♂ Birdy2.png|Birdy ♂ Injusticepose.png|Injusticey ♂ Saturn (BFTC).png|Saturn ♂ Earthy (BFTC).png|Earth ♂ Moon (BFTC).png|Moon ♂ Checker Piece (BFTC).png|Checker ♀ (Pants) Jupiter (BFTC).png|Jupiter ♂ Laptop (BFTC).png|Laptopy ♂ Trombone (BFTC).png|Trombone ♂ Thought Cloud (BFTC).png|Thought Cloud ♀ (Pants) Popcornbagsr.png|Popcorn Bag ♂ Magnetsr.png|Magnet ♂ 5, Skirt.png|Skirt ♀ (Skirt) Lemon Slice Pose.png|Lemon Slice ♀ (Skirt) Coke (BFTC).png|Coca-Cola ♂ Lightsaber FFCM.png|Lightsaber ♂ GravePose.png|Grave/Tombstone ♀ (Pants) Scissors pose.png|Scissors ♂ CREDCARD.png|Credit Card ♂ Cursor (BOVI Pose).png|Cursor ♂ 11, Pine Tree.png|Pine Tree ♂ (Sophomore/10th Grade) Musical Note Pose.png|Tune ♂ Music Note (Object Trek).png|Musical Note ♀ (Skirt) Watches new posey!.png|Watch ♂ Chicken Nugget New Pose.png|Chicken Nugget ♂ MaroonPoseNew.png|Maroon Ball ♂ LemonPoseNew.png|Beige Ball ♀ (Skirt) BluePoseNew.png|Navy Ball ♂ Gumbally_Pose.png|Gumbally ♀ (Skirt) Ball-9-pose-bpi.png|9-Ball ♂ Ball-5-pose-bpi.png|5-Ball ♂ Ball-4-pose-bpi.png|4-Ball ♀ (Pants) Ball-3-pose-bpi.png|3-Ball ♂ Ball-2-pose-bpi.png|2-Ball ♂ Ball-1-pose-bpi.png|1-Ball ♂ Ball-12-pose-bpi.png|12-Ball ♀ (Skirt) Ball-11-pose-bpi.png|11-Ball ♀ (Pants) Ball-10-pose-bpi.png|10-Ball ♂ Ball-13-pose-bpi.png|13-Ball ♂ Ball-15-pose-bpi.png|15-Ball ♂ Ball-14-pose-bpi.png|14-Ball ♂ GiftCardPose.png|Gift Card ♀ (Skirt) Xylofone pose.png|Xylophone ♂ Butter Knife pose.png|Butter Knife ♂ Glowstone Duster.png|Glowstone Dust ♀ (Skirt) Fftw contestant lily pad by ttnofficial-d9t4w6j.png|Lily Pad ♀ (Pants) Perfume pose by ultrajacob2016-da6gwuu.png|Perfume ♀ (Skirt) Stamp Pose II.png|Stamp ♀ (Pants) Gluestick (GM Pose).png|Glue ♂ (Senior/12th Grade) 2017 Dress Pose.png|Dress ♀ (Dress) Braixen clothes by diives-dbdul8x.png|Braixen ♀ (Skirt) Remake Doritos Locos Taco Pose.png|Doritos Locos Taco ♂ Zangoose by ohkoko-d88chjz.png|Zangoose ♂ Water OT Pose.png|Water (Object Triple) ♂ FuchsiaPoseNew.png|Magenta Ball ♀ (Skirt) Pool oi 5 rig.png|Pool ♂ Fishing Rod.png|Fishing Rod ♀ (Pants) Cup oi 5 rig.png|Mug ♂ Cuppy Poster Pose.png|Cuppy ♀ (Skirt) WindowPose.png|Window ♀ (Pants) Shield pose.png|Shield ♀ (Skirt) Лодка.png|Boat ♀ (Pants) Аскорбинка.png|Vitamin C ♀ (Skirt) Volleybally Pose.png|Volleybally ♀ (Skirt) Lexicon New Pose.png|Lexicon ♂ Vaney.png|Vane ♀ (Skirt) Renevant Baseball Cap.png|Baseball Cap Black Edition/Renevant Baseball Cap ♂ Sandy Island Official Pose.png|Sandy Island ♀ (Pants) Kingdom Tower Official Pose.png|Kingdom Tower ♂ Lip Gloss Pose.png|Lip Gloss ♀ (Skirt) Pink Starburst Pose.png|Pink Starburst ♀ (Skirt) Red Starburst Pose.png|Red Starburst ♂ Orange Starburst Pose.png|Orange Starburst ♂ Yellow Starburst Pose.png|Yellow Starburst ♂ WiiU Pose.png|Wii U ♂ Green Rocky 1.png|Green Rocky ♂ Quasihemidemisemiquaver pose.png|Quasihemidemisemiquaver ♀ (Skirt) 9, Traffic Light.png|Traffic Light ♂ (9th Grade/Freshman) 10, Hot Air Balloon.png|Hot-Air Balloon ♀ (Pants) (9th Grade/Freshman) Pink E (TBFDIWP).png|Pink E ♂ (9th Grade/Freshman) Whopper Pose.png|Whopper ♂ Melody Star - Outlet.png|Outlet ♂ Nantucket Flag Pose.png|Nantucket Flag ♂ Croquet New Pose.png|Croquet ♀ (Skirt) (Junior/11th Grade) Polo Pose.png|Polo ♀ (Pants) (Junior/11th Grade) LycheePose.png|Lychee ♀ (Pants) Kool-Aid (OWR Pose).png|Kool-Aid ♂ Smoothiesr.png|Smoothie ♀ (Skirt) Japan Flag Pose.png|Japan Flag ♀ (Skirt) (Freshman/9th Grade) Rising Sun Flag Pose.png|Rising Sun Flag ♀ (Skirt) (Sophomore/10th Grade) Butterscotch Pose.png|Butterscotch ♀ (Skirt) (5th Grade) Snorkel Mask Pose.png|Snorkel Mask ♀ (Skirt) (5th Grade) Milwaukee Flag Pose.png|Milwaukee Flag ♂ (7th Grade) Toronto Flag Pose.png|Toronto Flag ♀ (Skirt) (7th Grade) Colon (1).png|Colon ♀ (Skirt) Melody Star - Bole.png|Log ♂ Cosmic Brownie 2nd Pose.png|Cosmic Brownie ♂ Maryland Flag Pose.png|Maryland Flag ♂ (8th Grade) Biloxi Flag Pose.png|Biloxi Flag ♂ (8th Grade) Flower Grassy New Pose Very Happy.png|Flower Grassy ♂ Picnic Basket Pose.png|Picnic Basket ♀ (Skirt) (5th Grade) Pudding Pose.png|Pudding ♀ (Pants) Chicken Bucket Idle.png|Chicken Bucket ♂ (Freshman/9th Grade) Cattail Pose.png|Cattail ♀ (Pants) (6th Grade) RacketyPose.png|Rackety ♀ (Skirt) Banana Split Pose.png|Banana Split ♀ (Skirt) (8th Grade) Brownie Bite Pose.png|Brownie Bite ♀ (Pants) (10th Grade/Sophomore) Pencil Sharpener Pose.png|Pencil Sharpener ♀ (Skirt) (6th Grade) Pinwheel Pose.png|Pinwheel ♀ (Skirt) (8th Grade) Shaved Ice Pose.png|Shaved Ice ♀ (Pants) (11th Grade/Junior) MIAB Pose.png|Message In A Bottle ♂ (5th Grade) WOF season 2 pose.png|Wheel Of Fortune ♂ Superblahblah.png|Soops ♂ Elevator Button Pose.png|Elevator Button Green - ♀ (Skirt)/Red - ♂ (8th Grade) Petushok Pose.png|Petushok ♀ (Skirt) (11th Grade/Junior) Cherry Blossom Latte.png|Cherry Blossom Latte ♂ (11th Grade/Junior) Brick Wall Pose.png|Brick Wall ♀ (Pants) (6th Grade) Bricky Idle.png|Bricky ♀ (Pants) (6th Grade) Cricket New Pose.png|Cricket ♀ (Pants) (Junior/11th Grade) Kendama Pose.png|Kendama ♀ (Skirt) (Junior/11th Grade) Bird Bath Pose'.png|Bird Bath ♀ (Pants) (12th Grade/Senior) 2, Baseball Cap.png|Baseball Cap ♂ Badminton Pose V2.png|Badminton ♀ (Skirt) (11th Grade/Junior) Fast Food Bag Pose.png|Fast Food Bag ♂ (8th Grade) 1, Bubble Wand.png|Bubble Wand ♀ (Skirt) Tumblr.png|Tumblr ♂ Facebook (OC Pose).png|Facebook ♂ Cookies And Cream.png|Cookies 'n' Cream ♀ (Skirt) Cheesey.png|Cheese ♂ Salty Salt.png|Salt ♀ (Skirt) Peppery.png|Pepper ♀ (Skirt) Knifes.png|Knifey ♂ Blender Pose.png|Blendery ♂ GITB Basketball.png|Glow In The Dark Basketball ♂ Rugby Ball.png|Rugby Ball ♂ Mississippi Mud Pose.png|Mississipi Mud ♂ (6th Grade) Boomerang Flower Pose.png|Boomerang Flower ♂ (10th Grade/Sophomore) Headphone New Pose.png|Headphone ♀ (Skirt) (7th Grade) Extra Large Sketchbook Pose.png|Extra Large Sketchbook ♂ (12th Grade/Senior) S'more, The Crazy One.PNG|S'more ♀ (Pants) (4th Grade) Lava Lamp, The Sarcastic One (Maybe).PNG|Lava Lamp (No relation to the OAW character) ♀ (Skirt) Pretzel Pose.png|Pretzel ♀ (Pants) (6th Grade) Kitchen Mixer Pose.png|Kitchen Mixer ♀ (Pants) Plug (OWR Pose).png|Plug ♀ (Pants) (1st Grade) Fishing Bobber Pose.png|Fishing Bobber ♂ Lily Of The Valley Pose.png|Lily in the Valley ♀ (Skirt) (11th Grade/Junior) Piston, The Motor Girl.PNG|Piston ♀ (Pants) Root Beer Float Pose.png|Root Beer Float ♂ (12th Grade/Senior) Not Allowed Symbol Pose.png|Not Allowed Symbol ♀ (Pants) (5th Grade) Painting Frame Pose.png|Painting Frame ♀ (Skirt) (6th Grade) Chocolate Donut Pose-0.png|Chocolate Donut ♀ (Pants) Floor Lamp Pose.png|Floor Lamp ♀ (Skirt) (12th Grade/Senior) Recolored K.png|K ♂ IPhone Pose (1).png|IPhone ♂ Fruit Punch, The Valleygirl.PNG|Fruit Punchy ♀ (Skirt) Movie Case.png|Movie Case ♂ EW Battery Pose.png|Battery ♂ Eyepatch Pose.png|Eyepatch ♂ Lobster Claw Body.png|Lobster Claw ♂ Dracula Cape Pose.png|Dracula Cape ♂ OfficialKiwiPose.png|Kiwi ♂ Radio Pose ITV.png|Radio ♂ Anthropomorphous Adventures Garlic.png|Garlic ♂ Pom-pomsitting.png|Pom-Pom ♀ (Pants) Sunny New AND FINAL Pose!.png Seriously.png|Sun ♀ (Pants) Mine Helmet New Pose.png|Mine Helmet ♂ Deadly Toxin.png|Toxic Mushroom ♂ P Newer Pose.png|P ♀ (Pants) Pages http://objectshowfanonpedia.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:157570 (#1) Alliances *Saw Blade, Eyepatch, Lobster Claw, Dracula Cape and Toxic Mushroom (The Darksiders) *Miner Helmet, Piston, Cucumber, Stapler, Burger and Kiwi (The Cools) *Painting Frame, Bag, and Pencil Sharpener (Popular Armless Girls) Voice Inspirations For All Characters (credit to MrMenCentral for the idea) * Peanut = Applejack * Ring = Rarity * Tomato = Leonard Hofstader * Water = OJ * Gum = Pumpkin Spice Latte (TOMGR) * Envelope = Squidward Tentacles * Street Light = Fluttershy * Axe = Leafy * Waffle = Spongy * Basketball = Trophy * Microwave = Cheesy * Shovel = Sandy Cheeks * Pizza = Bloo * Milk = Twilight Sparkle * Black Pen = Pen, but with an Australian Accent * Cherry = Cherry (OMN) * Hammer = MC Hammer * Volleyball = Rainbow Dash * Boulder = Emperor Zurg * Saw Blade = Chucky (Child's Play) * E = E (TAGS) * Vase = Soap * Netty = J (TAGS) * Remote = Mr. Grumpy (US Dub) * Tetris Block = James Rolfe * Watermelon = Mickey Mouse * Plum = Dr. O (Odd Squad) * Mushroom = Woody (BFDI) * Highlighter = Sonic The Hedgehog * Chocolate = Fred Durst * Cereal = SpongeBob SquarePants * Ruby = Ruby * Siren = Brandenburg Gate * Credit Card = Mr. Krabs * Volleybally = ??? * Polo = Janet Anderson (Golfer) * Croquet = Amy Anderson (Golfer) * Maryland Flag = Indiana Jones * Biloxi Flag = Rambo * Injusticey: Dan (Curtis Armstrong) * Cherry Blossom Latte: Similar to Cherry (From Object Madness) Fan-Art None yet. Interactions Friendships *Peanut and Ring *Black Pen and Green Eraser *Mr. X and Everyone *Gum and Sugary *Oreo and Oil Drop *Watch and Scissors *Braixen and Zangoose *Polo and Croquet *Japan Flag and Rising Sun Flag *Butterscotch and Snorkel Mask *Milwaukee Flag and Toronto Flag *Biloxi Flag and Maryland Flag *Brick Wall and Bricky *Bubble Wand and Baseball Cap *Salt and Pepper *Glow In The Dark Basketball and Rugby Ball *Fruit Punch and Fruit Punchy *Everyone (expect the Darksiders) and Sun Relationships *Pizza and Peanut *M&M and Skittle *Mitten and Phone *Green Ball and Blue Ball *Cyan Top Hat and Magenta Top Hat *Doritos Locos Taco and Dress Conflicts *Everyone and The Darksiders *Water and Raisin *Gum and E *Every Girl (with Skirt) and Orange Ball *Watch and Grape Juice *Siren and Pineapple *Siren and Orange Ball *Siren and Grape Juice *Orange Starburst and all the other Starbursts *Butter Knife and Polo & Croquet *Braixen and E *Nantucket Flag and Traffic Light *Nantucket Flag and Hot Air Balloon *Snorkel Mask and Perfume *Zangoose and Siren *Elevator Button (Red) and Elevator Button (Green) *Tumblr and Facebook *Kendama and Chicken Bucket *Symbol (Red) and Symbol (Blue) *Remote and Lychee *Remote and Racket Trivia *Mitten and Magenta Ball's skirts are shown on themselves in their pictures. *Energy Drink's design looked similar to a Red Bull can. *Black Ball, White Ball and Thought Cloud are silent types. *Chicken Drumstick is Chicken Leg's father. *Some students have alternates of each other. Category:BrownFamily1108 Category:NLG343 Category:Kaija the Braixen Category:Cillill Category:Cutiesunflower Category:Polarjack77 Category:Roleplaying Pages Category:Forums